


April Showers

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [14]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day, but Steel doesn't remember what it is.  Or at least that is what Sapphire fears.  Written for Element flash - prompt - April Showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

“Steel, do you know what day it is?”  Sapphire was not happy at all.  Any attempt to get Steel to spend a few moments with her today had been thwarted.

“I don’t habitually keep track of something as arbitrary as a calendar.  Tuesday?”  He seemed miles away.  He had been until just a few moments ago.

“I meant the date, Steel.  What is the date?”

Calendars were tricky things for him.  He wasn’t used to thinking of time on a liner level.   “March?”

“How about it I give you a hint? April showers bring…”

“Rain?”

“Forget it, just forget it!”  She walked down the hall, her heels making a sharp staccato against the metal flooring.

Heaving a sigh, Steel hurried to keep up with her.  “I didn’t mean to anger you.”

“You haven’t.” The words were sharp and clipped, a sure sign that he had.

 _I know you are concerned about Astra._  He tried a mental approach instead.  _She will be fine._

_She is only a child._

_She is **our** child.  She is more deadly than anyone testing her.  If she feels too threatened, she will simply scream and their ears will bleed._

The hint of a smile played around Sapphire’s mouth and her pace slowed.  _I still don’t understand why she needs to be tested._

 _They have to be able to gauge her skills.  She can communicate effectively now, so it is best that she gets the training that she will require to become a functioning agent._   He reached out and touched her shoulder.  _I do agree with you; she is very young._

“Call it a mother’s prerogative to worry.”  She smiled as Steel caressed her cheek.  “What is our assignment?”

“I have done a preliminary investigation.  Follow me.”

It wasn’t unusual for Steel to precede her to an assignment site and she followed his lead.  The trip made her slightly dizzy, a common effect these days.  She closed her eyes for a moment.  When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a night field and the air was cool.  Before she could shift into something warmer, a blanket was draped around her shoulders and Steel was standing behind her, his arms around her neck.

“Look up,” he whispered into her ear.

She did so and gasped as a meteor shot by and then another and another.  “What is this, Steel?”

“April can bring more than one type of shower.  Those are the Lyrids.”  His arms drew her closer.  “And I do know what tonight is.   This was the night six years ago when we conceived Astra.  It was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me.”  He kissed her neck and dropped his hands to her swollen stomach.  “Twice.”

She sighed happily.  “Cold as steel, they say.  There is nothing cold about you.”

“Not when properly tempered.”  And they stood there, watching the meteors rain down and Sapphire was very happy.

 

 

 


End file.
